The following publications are believed to represent the current state of the art:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,659,771; 5,907,839; 6,424,983; 7,296,019; 5,956,739 and 4,674,065
U.S. Published Patent Application Nos. 2006/0247914 and 2007/0106937;